conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Latinized Farnian
General information Latinized Farnian is the second version of Farnian. It was based on Old Farnian and Latin. The pronunciation and spelling is much more chaotic than Modern Farnian. Although the sentences are quite short,but the rule of pronunciation is very chaotic. There exist some dialects: Sliaver(Zliaawer in La.F.), Biajuan(Biëmduën in La.F.), Upper Latinized Farnian(Wogënfaorn in La.F.) Phonology Alphabets At first, there were no lower case in both the Latin script and Latinized Farnian. So some ancient articles might look like this: TOVTEIXOTTRAESIR, ILLON LINFOCC RJSIERRERES AASC, "WANLINN". (To tell them from Holstaurs, people named them after "Vanlinn".) SAEɥOIPRLA (Sae Oiprla) The lower case was actually developed in Renaissanse, with Early Modern Farnian. #"ɥ" is only used in names. I Apec = Long I V Svs = Lip V E Fëlvųto = Flat E I sinnac = Silent I I palïaetir = Palatal I U sinnac = Silent U Latinized Farnian can also be written in Farnian Alphabets. For example: Lioy Faornnis Lotovnnninib You can find more information about Farnian alphabet here . Consonants Vowels Just like Latin,the Latinized Farnian has long and short vowels. #The letter "ų" was once "v",but it would be silimar to "w". So Farnian people usually added a hook under the second "v",and it became "ų". #This can be only heard at the head of a word. Such as asrea /ɑ.sɽea/ Syllable A possible structure of a syllable is ©©V©©. Most of the time,a consonant must pronunce with the vowel behind it,just like Modern Farnian. Combining consonant A rule that was discovered recently. Because of the hard-pronunciation of some consonants (such as, su,sü/ʃ/ zu,zü/ʒ/ tu,tü/tʃ/ du,dü/dʒ/ tr/ʈʂ/ dr/ɖʐ/ , especially ti,tï,ci,cï/c/ di,dï,gi,gï/ɟ/.), Latinized Farnian chooses some consonants to combine. Beware that the same consonants get togethoer won't really produce another new consonant. Such as horr, hazzël, etc, there are same consonants together, but the pronunciations are still /xoɻ/ and /xazəl/. Long Vowels Diphthongs Two or three certain vowel might have different pronunciation from the spelling. Verb Just like Latin,Latinized Farnian has four types of conjugation,depends on what the verb ends. I-type Verb #Mixed Gender:When a verb is done by a group people with different genders(e.g. boys and girls),the gender of the verb should be Mixed. For example:Werde'susinios'.(Boys and girls are running./People are running.) II-type Verb "~" means "Repeat the last letter ahead." For example:Eil' 'inrian.(She cries.) III-type Verb IV-type Verb The last vowel of a IV-type verb must be replaced if the verb is passive or middle. Any verb after another verb must be in inchoative aspect, which means "I'm about to do right after the previous action." in Latinized Farnian. Irregular Verb Warning!! Large Table!! Er(Be) For(Do) Wva(See) Active Voice Passive Voice Xuos(Think) Most of the time,the suffixes can replace the subject of a sentence. For example: *Suoŋ(II) **Suoŋŋinie.(I sing.) **Suoŋŋinje.(We men sing.) **Suoŋŋinop.(He sings.) **Suoŋŋinopj.(Men sing.) **Suoŋŋinroov.(Women sing.) **Suoŋŋinetü.(We men and women sing.) Even the object. *Oper(II) **Operrionje.(We men are praised.) **Operrionsse.(You are praised.) **Operrionna.(We men and women are praised.) And both subject and object(If they are the same one). *Simil(II) **Similovfoie.(I like myself.) *Ponit(III) **Ponitbarcoa!(Regret for yourselves!) *Ewi(IV) **Ewotüfell.(She killed herself./She suicided.) Pronouns #The Latinized Farnian lacks the idea of "First Person". In the word "Lusaxe",the suffix "e" tells us the subject is "Singular,Masculine",which equals "I" in English. But "ei" in "Lusaxei" stands for "Pural,Masculine",which means "We" in English. Question Pronouns These quesiton pronouns don't have genders. Genders Masculine Not only men,hard,noisy,poisonoun,and harmful things are usually Masculine. Such as Hjct(Thunder),Bortin(Mushroom),Mert(Wood),Sider(Iron). Femiline Women and soft,quiet,peaceful,lovely,and safe things are usually Femiline. For example,Loe(Water),Gorsu(Cloud),Cosuon(Girl/Loli),Ill(Warmth). Mixed No matter what genders there are,as long as there are more than one gender,the nouns and the verbs should be Mixed gender. They are certainly pural. Such as Cedim(Mass/People),Sess(World). When a mixed noun is sungular,the gender is actually unknown. Animate Animals,plants that are not neither Masculine or Femiline,and thnigs that move automaticly are Animate gender. Such as Ovtomobail(Automobile/Car),Sian(Horse). Inanimate Things that don't move automaticly or things that are not one of the four genders above. For example:Xex(Question),Wewir(Wall). Cases Subject, Object, Dative of Giving The rule is very simple:Anything before a verb is Subject, and one after a verb is always a Object. Watch out for the word "vm". Nouns before it are Dativeof giving. Only nouns in Object have suffixes,ones in subject or dative of giving are their original form. Dative of Purpose It is "dativs pordosis" in Latinized Farnian. Just like Classical Greek,Latinized Farnian also has dative case for purpose. The "!" here denotes to replace the vowel. For example,salwin(city)→salw'o'''nn'os'(for city) mordi(magic)→mord'amos'(for magic) Possessive, Pos. Determiner The possessive determiner is always after the determined noun. Instrumental By/with somethiing. Instrumental nouns can be put directly after the verb. Ablative Be away from something. Allative Go to something. Numbers The decline of a noun depends on the ending of the noun, just like conjugations. Adjectives and Adverbs ...... as ...... as ...... It's like adjunct clause in Latinized Farnian. It is '''or......(subject)......odën'. Opres fots. (It's red.)→Opres fots or titsir ordën.(It's as red as blood.) more ...... than It's ivr......(object)......ivdën in Latinized Farnian. Opres firia ivr ogërro ivdën.(It's bigger than a giant.) Transforming Word Classes Noun Adjunct For example, mordi(magic)→mordvcc(magical) tsess(gold)→tsesstror(golden) Gerund For example, tsasa(to hate)→tsasiic(hate) Tsasiic iom ra cowas.(Hate will make you sad.) Attributive Verb Attributive verb requires the voice of the original verb. For example, gen(to know)→gennion(to be known)→gennionib(known) Opres sesso latsgennionib j.(It's an unknown world.) Transforming from Adjunctives The transforming here follows an ancient rule, The vowel cycle. /a/→/e/→/i/→/o/→/ə/→/u/→/aː/→/oː/→/y/→/eː/→/uː/→/iː/ Take Loteinn(Latin) for example, it's verb form(To become Latin) is Lotovnn. Though "Lotoovnn""Lotovon""Lotoonn" were once appeared in some articles, but Farnian people always keep the original spelling and shortest common spelling of a vowel(ov rather than ovo). The city "Latina" is spelled as "Latina" in Latinized Farnian. Augmentative and Diminutive Nouns and adjunctives have augmentative or diminutive form. Augmentative form usually stand for "more", "greater", "purer". And diminutive for "less", "worse". For example, fots (red)→tsafots (more red,or scarlet); gens (blue)→genszles (less blue,or cyan). il (person)→illës (lady)→illëssia (girl) il (person)→ilcec (idiot) Words borrowed from other language Example texts *I-A-Ma-1-1-Pr-S-R **A code that researches usually used to show the state of a verb. **X-Undefined, can appear at any position **I-Conjugation I; II-Conjugation II; III-Conjugation III; IV-Conjugation IV; V-Irregular **A-Active; P-Passive; M-Middle **Ma-Masculine; F-Femiline; Mi-Mixed; A-Animate; I-Inanimate **1-First person; 2-Second person; 3-Third person **1-Singular; 2-Plural **Pr-Present; F-Future; Pa-Past **S-Simple; Pe-Perfect; Pr-Progressive **R-Realis; I-Imperative; C-Conditional; S-Subjunctive *Ma-1-1-S **A code that used to show the state of a pronoun or noun. **Ma-Masculine; F-Femiline; Mi-Mixed; A-Animate; I-Inanimate; Q-Question **1-First person; 2-Second person; 3-Third person(Nouns don't have person.) **1-Singular; 2-Plural **S-Subject; O-Object; P-Possesive; D-Possesive Determiner; I-Instrumental *Er Farn./I'm Farn. **Er:a form of Er,V-A-Ma-1-1-Pr-S-R. =Be *Sva bor rjsrumo ammos?/What's your name? **Sva:Q-2-1-S. =What **bor:a form of Er,V''-''A-I-2-1-Pr-S-R. =is **rjsrumo:gerund of Rjs,=call.' I-1-O'. =name **ammos:F-2-1-P. =your *Werdesusinios./People are running. **Werdesusinios:A form of Werd. I-A-Mi-3-2-Pr-Pr-R. =running *Lusaxeta hamono./I'm eating breakfast **Lusaxeta:A form of Lusa. IV-A-Ma-1-1-Pr-Pr-R. =eating **hamono:A form of Hamon. I-1-O. =breakfast *Borrinoplin Wo vm j divso./He gave me a present. **The pronoun "Wo" is actually Dative. Any noun before "vm" are dative,not subjects. The actual subject is "j divso"(a present) with a subject suffix "o". ***Any form of a dative pronoun is the same as object. **Borrinoplin:A form of Bor. II-A-Ma-3-1-Pr-S-R. =gives **Wo:Ma-1-1-O(D). =me **j:=a **divso:A form of Divs. I-1-O. =present, gift *Hjllinieecca ŋovcseo./I might say nothing. **Hjllinieecca:A form of Hjl. II-A-Ma-1-1-Pr-S-C. =would say *Egesa!/Shut up! **Egesa:A form of Eges. Imperative. =Shut up! *Wardannyoop otenn!/He shall be stoned! **Wardannyoop:A form of Wardan. II-P-3-1-Pr-S-R. =is stoned **otenn:a adverb. =should, shall *Hibeivp,Wvaxeioss,Atovnninieo./Veni,Vidi,Vici./I came,I saw,I conquered. **Hibeivp:A form of Hib. I-A-1-1-Pr-Pe-R. =have come **Wvaxeioss:A form of Wva. III-A-1-1-Pr-Pe-R. =have seen **Atovnnineo:A form of Atovn. II-A-1-1-Pr-Pe-R. =have conquered *Hiba Ettin./Come with me. **Hibe:A form of Hib. Imperative. =Come, go **Ettin:Ma-1-1-I. =with/by me *Hiba New York/Go to New York. **Hibe:A form of Hib. Imperative. =Come, go *Doŋa Nia./Dance for me. **Doŋa:A form of Doŋ. Imperative. =Dance **Nia:Ma-1-1-D. =for me *Doŋa Ettin./Dance with me. **Doŋa:A form of Doŋ. Imperative. =Dance **Ettin:Ma-1-1-I. =with/by me Example Articles I And the whole earth was of one language, and of one speech. *''Io sesso ferr di aaxesüsoll lioŋŋo ven es sorrummo ven.'' And it came to pass, as they journeyed from the east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar; and they dwelt there. *''Io gosiceferewvas, awi cexesüsoll jesobod, io collinetüŋër pletazo j das lonno Suinar. Io eccierreres zasso.'' And they said one to another, Go to, let us make brick, and burn them thoroughly. And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for morter. *''Io sorrinetüŋër soddess, Hiba! Mosrio sadenno, es fela dus forrol. Io woxesüsoll sadenno aa tisso, es suonnizo aa dartoso.'' And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower, whose top may reach unto heaven; and let us make us a name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth. *''Io sorrinetüŋër, Hiba! Eilrio Linns vm salvinno j es bvrdaso j, erfe dussil gaaxteovden aeso; es ovrio, doto fededeevden jdis odozo sessis ferr.'' And the LORD came down to see the city and the tower, which the children and men builded. *''Io Lord di hiblatre wvasc salvinno di es bvrdaso di, eillionetüŋër mascisisü di es merrliccesü.'' And the LORD said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do: and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do. *''Io Lord sorrinoplin, Wvaa! Ŋeipa ven, es hhosierre lyoŋŋo ven ferr; es fvųrir: es io ŋovcsezo leoedeesüsowe casdar, calil imimmionetuox fvųrir.'' Go to, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech. *''Hiba! Hiba hostili, es folsea lioŋŋo cvm, io esügëferrewiss sorrummo tëraetuir.'' So the LORD scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth: and they left off to build the city. *''Io Lord di fvųxhall Cel jdis odozo sessir ferr: Io assaserre eilzdra salvinno di.'' Therefore is the name of it called Babel; because the LORD did there confound the language of all the earth: and from thence did the LORD scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth. *''Opres cevro di rjsciic Babvllae, lioŋovcc folseixaettrir hi Lordtror. Es Lord di fvųxhall Cel jdis odozo sessir ferr.'' ''''IO SESSO FERR DI AAXESÜSOLL LIOŊŊO VEN ES SORUMMO VEN. IO GOSICEFEREWVAS, AWI CEXESÜSOLL JESOBOD, IO COLLINETÜŊËR PLETAZO J DA LONNO SUINAR. IO ECCIERRERES ZASSO. IO SORRINETÜŊËR SODDESS, HIBA! MOSRIO SADENNO, ES FELA DUS FORROL. IO WOXESÜSOLL SADENNO AA TISSO, ES SUONNIZO AA DARTOSO. IIO SORRINETÜŊËR, HIBA! EILRIO LINNS VM SALVINNO J ES BVRDASO J, ERFE DUSSIL GAAXTEOVDEN AESO; ES OVRIO, DOTO FEDEDEEVDEN JDIS ODOZO SESSIS FERR. IO LORD DI HIBLATRE WVASC SALVINNO DI ES BVRDASO DI, EILLIONETÜŊËR MASCISISÜ DI ES MERRLICCESÜ. IO LORD SORRINOPLIN, WVAA! ŊEIPA VEN, ES HHOSIERRE LYOŊŊO VEN FERR; ES FVŲRIR: ES IO ŊOVCSEZO LEOEDEESÜSOWE CASDAR, CALIL IMIMMIONETUOX FVŲRIR. HIBA! HIBA HOSTILI, ES FOLSEA LIOŊŊO CVM, IO ESÜGËFERREWISS SORRUMMO TËRAETUIR. IO LORD DI FVŲXHALL CEL JDIS ODOZO SESSIR FERR: IO ASSASERRE EILZDRA SALVINNO DI. OPRES CEVRO DI RJSCIIC BABVLLAE, LIOŊOVCC FOLSEIXAETTRIR HI LORDTROR. ES LORD DI FVŲXHALL CEL JDIS ODOZO SESSIR FERR. Category:Languages